Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method and apparatus to construct a cube and a set of joined cubes for use as a toy or display.
Description of the Related Art
Toy building blocks such as LEGO are blocks with a pattern which can snap onto each other, thereby allowing the user to construct a variety of objects. However, LEGO blocks have drawbacks which render them disadvantageous when building certain structures such as cubes.